X-Men Vs. Predator
by The Scarlet Spider
Summary: An alien big game hunter has come to New York. Read as the X-Men and the Predator battle it out in X-Men Vs. Predator.


X-MEN  
vs.  
PREDATOR  
  
CHAPTER I  
The New Guy  
It is a normal day at the Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngsters. Jean Grey sits in the rec room as does Logan. Suddenly, the professor talks to all of the X-Men in their minds. "Everyone, report to my office. I have something to show you." All of the X-Men walk into the professor's office. A young, 23 year old man stands next to the professor. "Everyone, I want you to meet Scott Summers. His codename is Cyclops. He is 23," says the professor. "I'm Jean," says a 26 year old, sticking out her hand. Scott shakes it. Jean smiles. Jubilee, Logan, Rogue(with her hand in a glove), and Storm stick out their hands. Scott shakes all of their hands, one after another. "So, Scott, you have anywhere to stay?" asks Jean. Scott looks at her through his red see-thru quartz len sunglasses. asks Logan. "What are your powers?" asks Rogue. "Well, I have energy burstin' outta my eyes at all times. Imagine having your powers come in on prom night and you fire a hole through the boys bathroom, along going through the girls bathroom," replys Scott. "Well, it's good to meet you, Scott," says Jean. "Let's get your a room."  
  
Chapter 2  
The Hunter   
Later that night, a creature lurks on top of a skyscraper in New York City. A creature with tremendous strength. A creature that hunts other species for sport. The creature looks down at the busy city. He takes out his portable metal staff with sharp tip ends and a side where you hold it, it is sharp(If you want a pic, ask me. I made up this weapon). The thing takes out two silver palm-size metal plates. He uses them to scale a building and he goes into a window of the now-dark building. The creature puts the "suction cups" away. He walks through the building till he sees an armed security guard. The creature opens up a small computer on it's left wrist and presses some buttons. The creature turns invisible, but not completely. He walks towards the security guard and the creature pokes his staff into a wall, making a hole in it. The security guard looks at the hole. "What the-!?" says the security guard. The guard takes out his pistol and looks around. The creature jumps into the air and when he lands, the security guard is severed in two at the waist. The creature takes the upper torso of the guard somewhere.  
  
Chapter III  
The Hunt Is On  
The next day, Scott hears on the news about a security guard being cut in two the night before and that the upper torso is missing. The professor calls everyone to his office. The X-Men all walk into the professor's office. "I have found out that the security guard last night that was severed in two was severed by an alien that hunts other species for game. We have to stop it and we have to stop it now. I have called in the two original killers of the alien. They are retired Major Dutch Schaffer and (now)Captain Mike Harrigan," says the professor. "The creature should hunt again tonight." Then, Dutch and Captain Harrigan walked into the office. "Welcome, gentlemen," says the professor. Dutch and Mike both have duffle bags with them. "Dutch and Mike, I told you about all of the X-Men except this new one. This is Scott Summers aka Cyclops," says the professor, pointing at Scott. Scott sticks out his hand and Dutch and Captain Harrigan both shake it, one at a time. Scott goes off into his room, feeling left out as everyone starts talking amongst themselves. Jean goes after Scott and follows him into his room, closing the door behind her. "Look, Scott, don't feel left out, " says Jean. "It's ok. I just don't fit in and-" But then Scott gets cut off by Jean kissing him. Scott looks at her through his sunglasses, eyes wide. "Scott, I'm starting to fall for you. I know I just met you but I am starting to like you," says Jean after the kiss. Then, Logan walks in. Jean and turn to the door, noticing Logan opened it and watched the whole thing. Jean gets a nervous look on her face. Logan glares at Scott. "Listen, Scott, we have to stop this creature tonight. It's called a Yaut Ja. We have codenamed it The Predator. Meet up in the War Room in 5 minutes," says Logan. Then, Jean walks out. "Stay the hell away from my girl, Summers!" says Logan as he leaves. 5 minutes later, all of the X-Men, Dutch, and Captain Harrigan are in the war room, all suited up, except for Scott, who isn't in a suit yet. A hologram of The Statue of Liberty appears on the table. "We have tracked Predator to the Statue of Liberty. We will all go there and face it," says the professor. "But let me finish the thing off. I know Logan thinks I can't do anything because he thinks I'm weak. I'll kill it ON MY OWN," says Scott. "And let me, Dutch, and Harrigan battle it. You guys are our backup if it leaves the statue," adds Scott. "Boy, you can't beat this thing," says Logan". Scott and Logan glare at each other. "Scott, let's get you suited up," says Professor X. Professor X wheels off, Scott following. They arrive in the locker room and the professor gets a suit for Scott . He suits up when the professor gives Scott a black visor. "Take this. It's for battle purposes and for when you sleep," says Professor X. Scott takes the visor and slips it on after closing his eyes and taking off his sunglasses. The X-Men, Dutch, and Mike all run to the hangar and get in the Blackhawk. Jean gets the jet ready for take off. Outside, the basketball court opens and the jet takes off. The court closes behind them.  
  
Chapter 4  
The Battle Is Beginning  
The Blackhawk arrives by the Statue of Liberty and Storm creates some fog. The jet then lands in the water and the fog stays around the jet. Dutch, Mike and the X-Men get out and walk on the jet. They walk onto Liberty Island. Meanwhile, The Predator is scaling the statue with his "suction cups". Scott and the rest of the X-Men walk into the statue. The Predator busts a hole in the statue and climbs in it. The X-Men search for the Predator. Then, the Predator comes out of no where and shoots out a net from a gun, trapping Storm and Jean. The rest of the X-Men, Dutch and Captain Harrigan turn around, looking at the Predator.  
  
Chapter 5  
The Final Battle  
Scott, Dutch, Harrigan, and Logan look for the Predator, wanting to kill it. The Predator is cloaked right now so no one can see him. Then, from behind, The Predator shoots out a plasma blast from it's small shoulder cannon on it's left shoulder at Logan. It is a fully charged blast so Logan soars through the air and busts through a concrete wall of the statue, heading down for the ground. Then, the Predator turns visible and shoots another net at Harrigan and Dutch. They get caught in it. Scott looks to the Predator. The Predator slowly takes off all of it's armor, including it's mask. Then, The Predator takes out his smart-disc. He throws it at Scott but Scott quickly sidesteps to his left, the disc whizzing past him on his right. The Predator uses his computer to recall the disc. The lights on the disc turn on and one by one, they turn off, counting down to when the disc will come back. Scott grabs the disc where the finger holes are. The disc flys back to the Predator along with Scott on the disc, running along with it. Scott quickly reroutes the disc when it gets close to the Yaut Ja, cutting the creature slightly in the left rib area. Then the Predator quickly takes out his metal staff. Scott and The Predator fight, Scott blocking the staff with the disc, the Predator blocking the disc with his staff, sparks flying from the staff and disc when they connect. Scott suddenly hits the staff out of the Predator's hands with the disc. Quickly, out of nowhere, Scott chops off the Predator's head at the neck, decapitating the creature. Scott stares down at the creature's head. "I know this isn't over between us yet. This is just beginning....Predator," says Scott. Then, the screen suddenly turns black like a movie.  
  
  
CAST  
  
Scott Summers......................................Seann William Scott  
Dutch................................................................Arnold Schwarrzeneger  
Captain Mike Harrigan..........................Danny Glover  
Logan...............................................................Hugh Jackman  
Jean Grey......................................................Famke Jensen  
Storm...............................................................Halle Barry  
Professor Xavier........................................Patrick Stewart  
Security Guard............................................Bruce Campbell(Evil Dead)  
AND KEVIN PETER HALL AS THE PREDATOR   
  
  
THE WAR IS NOT OVER!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
